


GiaOni: Gears of Time

by DestinyWing



Category: Ao Oni, Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kingdom Hearts, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: 17 2/2, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death In Dream, Dream within a Dream within a Dream, Dreamatorium, False Memories, Gen, Hetaoni AU, Memory Alteration, Multi, Other, Ryuuzu No Ko, Steve has no mercy this time, Time Loop, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWing/pseuds/DestinyWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on HetaOni, Anna told her friends of a mansion located on the far side of the hill and dares all of her friends to go inside the mansion. Hiro, Baymax, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida entered the mansion and later encountered a monster who attacked them on sight. They then desperately tried to escape from the monster and the mansion, only to find their way blocked by an unknown entity who sought for their deaths. Finding themselves trapped, they attempt to find their way out of the mansion with their lives, while unlocking the secrets of the estate and getting up with various individuals along the way…..Anything could happen…Including Hiro Hamada’s sudden change of personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny: For those who don't me, my name is DestinyWing (DeviantART and pen-name). I am practically the author of Anima High, a Cartoon crossover fan fiction of characters and other stuffs that they are in a school with mysteries of their existence. This is probably the first Multicrossover story BASED on a known fan game. The whole origin of this is that it was supposed to be a Role-play story, but then it get bigger and bigger THAT WE HADN'T REALISED THAT IT TURNED INTO A FANFICTION!
> 
> This fanfiction is written by two authors, Wynter is the one who is my first rolplayer and beta reader (from what is her point of view). We kinda agreed we put this Fanfiction to the Big Hero 6 crossover section along with Hetalia since the game was a Hetagame which Hetalians know about this, they only have to know which character got the roles in the game.
> 
> I've seen Time Travel Alternate Universes in Big Hero 6, because of the death of someone all of the fans know which is Tadahshi Hamada's death (I REGRET NOTHING OF SAYING IT!). I was practically inspired by the fan fiction adaptations of Hetaoni and I really want to get it out of my head before I regret it.
> 
> Wynter (From the outside world): Hey, Wynter here. (Pff- I can't think of a good pen-name) Like DestinyWing had said, this was just supposed to be a role-play thing between the two of us before it turned into a full on story. We didn't expect it to happen but it did and she asked me if it was okay to post the story on this site. I said 'okay' and here it is. We hope that all of you who are going to read it will enjoy (or not it's all on you dear reader) and hopefully we will be able to finish this before we end up swamped with a loth of things life will throw at us. Also, please pardon any grammatical and/or spelling errors as we are both non-native english speakers.
> 
> Destiny: HOWEVER! Even though it is based on HetaOni, don't expect that the whole plot would be so obvious. There is always a plot hole in every Fanfiction I made. SO DON'T EXPECT THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE THAT SIMILAR
> 
> So far, I posted the fan fiction from DeviantArt, Fanfiction.Net, Wattpad (As TwilightDestiny), Quotev, and possibly Tumblr.

** Inspirations:  **

Of All Times Past, Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny, The Mystery Patient, Eibetsu, Who The Hell Is Tadashi, Twist Of Fate, Fox-face and Flames, Amalgamate, Unexpected Turn Of Events, The Protectors, Hetalia Theory, The Support Group, Hetaoni (The Deceiving Maiden Verision), Anak, and Ugoy ng Duyan.

 

**Characters:**

Hiro Hamada

Baymax

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll

Jack Frost

Anna Arendelle

Elsa Arendelle

Rapunzel Corona

Merida DunBroch

Riku

Sora

Feliciano Vargas

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

 

Song of the Chapter: Anak [Literal: **Child** ] by Freddie Aguilar (This song was based on the singer's betrayal when he left his family, his lyrics were his experiences of being wrong)

* * *

 

**GiaOni: Gears Of Time**

* * *

 

Time has reset its new Gears.

* * *

 

_Nung isilang ka sa mundong ito, laking tuwa ng magulang mo._

_At ang kamay nila ang iyong ilaw._

_At ang nanay at Tatay mo'y di malaman ang gagawin._

_Minamasdan pati pagtulog mo._

_At sa gabi'y napupuyat ang iyong Nanay sa pagtimpla ng gatas mo._

_At sa umaga nama'y kalong ka ng iyong Amang tuwang-tuwa sa yo'._

_Ngayon nga ay malaki ka na._

_Nais mo'y maging malaya._

_Di man sila payag, walang magagawa._

_Ikaw nga ay biglang nagbago nagging matigas ang iyong ulo._

_At ang payo nila'y sinuway mo..._

_Di mo man lang inisip na ang kanilang ginagawa'y para sa yo._

_Pagka't ang nais mo'y masunod ang layaw mo, di mo sila pinapansin._

_Nagdaan pa ang mga araw at ang landas mo'y maligaw._

_Ikaw ay nalulong sa masama bisyo._

_At ang una mong nilapitan ang iyong inang lumuluha._

_At ang tanong nila "ANAK, ba't ka nagkaganyan?"_

_At ang iyong mata'y biglang lumuha ng di mo napapasin._

_Nagsisisi at sa isip mo't nalaman mong ika'y nagkamali..._

* * *

 

You regretted yourself and thought that you were wrong...

* * *

 

**GO BACK!**

**TAKE US BACK!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Bad Idea**

"This was a bad idea…And I knew it from the start….Especially now that we were trapped in this…mansion. I had voted against entering this place but apparently no one wanted to listen." Hiccup mused as he followed his group of friends, staying close and not staying far as they traversed the multiple corridors inside the large and eerie mansion they were in. "uh, Hey guys? Are you even sure we're going the right way?" He questioned his companions as they walked.

"According to my scanner, there is a living being a few meters away. Possibly injured.", Baymax said as he waddle along with his "Patients".

"Thanks for the info but…Not quite helpful at the moment.." Hiccup sighed as he trudged along. "Just relax Hiccup, I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean, how big can this mansion be anyway? Surely we could find something to bash a window open so we could get out of here." He heard the youngest member of their group reply. It was Hiro Hamada, boy genius when it comes to technology but can be very reckless on some occasions.

"The kid's right, I could even use my powers to crack open any window. So no worries about that.", as Jack Frost would say while tracing an icy line with his staff.

"It would be better if you could just freeze one of the walls into ice and we could just bust out of here.." The dragon trainer replied. "Bah, don't be so down in th' dumps 'ere Hiccup! The lad's right. We've got 'ta keep our heads up if w're goin' ta' make it out of this place." The red-head archer, Merida smiled and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Hiccup replied with a small smile of his own before turning his attention back in front of him. It was as if these corridors were endless…These corridors were dark, dreary and dead despite the numerous old paintings and sculptures found on top of the shelves they would pass by. Some of these shelves contained various kinds of books that were withered with time and age, with a thick layer of dust piling on top of them. Hiccup even swore that he had saw a spider crawling in one of the pages.

While exploring the mansion, Baymax wondered about what Hiro was holding in his hands while the young genius was in his armour. It appeared to be a sort of book with a withered cover and seemed to have a few words engraved on the front with gold but it looked so old that the text was barely readable. One could faintly see the words that said **'To My Only Child'**. "Hiro, I am curious. What is the item that you are holding?"

Said boy looked at his robotic companion after snapping out of a daze and said "This? It's nothing…Just something I picked up, that's all. Not sure if it'll be important." he replied with a shrug and presented the book to the robot nurse.

"It seems that it is a book, where did you find it? I assume you never had this book before we have gone to the mansion", the Nurse questioned him about the book. Before they left home, Baymax vaguely remembered seeing this book on his desk. Hiro quickly snatched it away before he got a chance to look on what's inside. His scanner even showed signs of stress from the boy, he hadn't sleep well last night most likely. It even showed signs of Hiro's heart rate elevating when the mansion was mentioned.

Back to present time, Hiro and the others were busy looking over the items in the room and searched for any kind of clue that may lead them out of the mansion and rejoin the other people they had been with prior to being separated. All of them froze when they suddenly heard a loud sound of something shattering close by. "What was that?" Hiccup asked once he had recovered from the temporary shock. "I will go check, to ensure that what had just occurred is not potentially dangerous to anyone." he heard Baymax say before walking off to inspect the cause of the sound.

Jack is unsure of Baymax as a volunteer of inspecting the strange noise, for a Healthcare Companion. He wasn't even sure if the robot is capable of fighting on his own without an armour, he mostly attacks on Hiro's command, "Are you sure about this, you can't fight without Hiro.". "You are my Patients, HE programmed me to aid the sick and injured. Also, I am on training with Hiro on handling any combats without his commands", Baymax replied as he walked through the corridors. All of them are concerned for his safety, but they don't want to make his volunteering a burden to him.

Hiccup gave the robot a nod and watched as Baymax had left them to inspect the noise. The young man shook slightly, feeling that something bad was really going to happen at any possible moment. "Well...I guess we'll continue looking for clues while we wait for Baymax to come back. We shouldn't stray too far though so he'll find us easier." Hiccup had suggested and received an affirmative from the only female in their group. "Sounds good 'ta me. Wha' about you guys?" She asked the boy genius and silver-haired young man.

Baymax had begun scanning when he was far enough from his companions, but the scanner was unable to cover all of the surrounding area because of something that disrupted the signal. Eventually he had stopped right in front of a wooden door that looked quite old, but seemed strange enough to deal with a few strong hits. He opened the door slowly and was greeted by shards scattered on the floor. Of course he avoided it to prevent himself from being punctured by the sharp objects. The robot then began to inspect his surroundings once he had made it through. It appeared that he had found himself inside a kitchen with various kinds of food whether it be canned or placed in a large sack. The robot nurse sought it best to choose not to touch any of the food items in the room as they might be poisonous, though his scanners had shown that they are indeed, edible. By the table placed in the centre of the room, he found a shattered plate with its porcelain pieces scattered on the floor. It almost seemed that someone had thrown the plate with the intention to scare him and his companions.

' _I need to be cautious so I would not unintentionally puncture myself…However, I may need some of the evidence to possibly find out whoever might have done this informal deed_.', the robot mused (Which was pretty weird since, **ROBOT'S CAN'T THINK** ). He then waddles out of the room, even closing the door in respect to whomever owned the mansion. For some odd reason, his scanner shows an absence of any form of life in the area. Could that mean…

* * *

_You heard his screams, didn't you?_


	2. Chapter 2: First Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Baymax returned to the meeting place, the three were mysteriously disappeared. 
> 
> And surprisingly...
> 
> they weren't actually alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the scene of HetaOni, Japan (Who we know that this is Baymax's role character) returned to the meeting place with no one around. And when he tried to open the door, it was locked.

_Once there is a chandelier that is hanging it's precious light ever so brightly, many people would look up at the precious ornament for its beauty...Until one faithful day._

 

_A thief came across of the chandelier, awed and amazed by its glorious design...exceedingly priceless as buying a human person. He would try everything to get it, no matter what it takes as long as he got the amount that he ever wanted._

 

_The pursuing snatcher tried everything to reach out the chandelier, but no avail to get even a precious glass piece of it. He had no choice but to take it down by himself._

 

_In the end, he made a wrong choice..._

 

_Upon reaching the ornament, the golden chain that hangs the chandelier up broke..._

 

 

_The thief didn't know what to do but to freeze as he watched the whole glass fixture shatters on the bloody floor. Millions and billions of glass pieces spread all over the place...where there bodies of people who got crushed and impaled from the sharp pieces..._

 

 

_The thief,_ **NO** _,_ the young boy _just remained standing there staring at the bodies of his beloved ones..._

 

 

_He was left alone..._

 

_If only he didn't planned to steal it..._

 

_The he wouldn't left alone..._

 

_In the dark and cruel world..._

* * *

**I dare you all...To go inside of the mansion! If you are brave enough to go inside...**

 

**"**

**Are you crazy?! We don't even have any idea what's in there!**

**"**

**And besides, won't the owner go nuts if he sees burglars who wants to steal his things because of you?**

**"**

**I don't know, I think I'm up for it. I want to do something new this time around.**

**"**

**Hiro!**

**"**

**Aw...Come on, aren't you afraid of things that bump on the night?**

**"**

**I am not afraid! And that thing doesn't make any sense at all, I'm not going. Nope. Not going in that scary mansion.**

**"**

**Looks like the 'Dragon Conqueror' is afraid of going inside!**

**"**

**Fine! I'm going, only because a lot voted in going inside to that abandoned mansion. There might be someone to shoo us out anyway and never return to that place.**

**"**

**Alright!**

**"**

**But you're coming with me, Hiro. I don't want you getting lost in that mansion.**

**"**

**You're no fun, Hiccup.**

**"**

**I take that as a compliment then.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: First Seen**

Upon reaching to the corridor where he knew Hiro, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida were supposed to be, was now empty. They must have left without him. "This is unusual. They must have explored more of the mansion somewhere. I regret of leaving Hiro all on his own. I must find my Patients before anything could happen to them.", Baymax said before he began his search for the others.

As the robot walked/waddled on, he noticed that all of the doors that he had passed were locked, decreasing the possibility of his 'patients' presence inside the rooms. He had also noticed that his scanner always showed a single life form in the mansion. Such a thing was quite peculiar as he had found the life form to be an UNIDENTIFIED type of species. And that there was still no sign of Hiro and the others in sight. Baymax had no idea that ever since he entered the mansion, there was only one living being in this estate. And even though he was just a robot, something akin lodged itself in his core because of the probability of his four friends being hopelessly lost. This feeling had increased when he reached the left side of the corridor…and found something that made his programming go haywire. From a distance, there was a strange creature standing with its back facing him by the door. It's body lacked of covering, exposing his dark grey skin, it's head was a big as Baymax's own body, it looked old from behind, and it was so tall that it had reached the ceiling.

Baymax stood there for a while until the strange alien creature is gone. When the thing had exited through the door, he finally gotten to his senses and continue on. He had assumed that this creature was the one on his scanner when he had separated from the group upon entering the mansion. This being was strange because of the fact that it looked very inhumane, and that it appeared to have an injury on it's forehead. He had also found it odd that despite being a machine, he had found himself experiencing human emotions.

The Nursebot went to the door where it went but found it to be stuck when he turned the doorknob. It was locked, which made him question **HOW DID THE ENTITY PASS THROUGH THE DOOR?**

Baymax decided to look for Hiro and the group instead and he might find them in the other rooms. There was one room that the Healthcare Companion was able to enter, and the only items that he was able to find were Merida's bow and arrow and Hiccup's shield. Now how did these get there?

Time passed as he searched the other rooms, until he reached a bedroom that had old book shelves and a bed that seemed that it hadn't been touched for years. The room looked abandoned and barren. There was also a room that only had a curtain in the room and nothing else. It must have been placed there to cover something…or someone.

* * *

_How regrettable..._


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax finally found Merida and Hiccup in a closet. The two seemed horrified as the robot asked what happened to them.  
> He knew that he wasn't hallucinate about the 'thing' as Merida and Hiccup saw it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda skipped some parts from the original HetaOni since my friend said that it doesn't have to be all of the things happened in HetaOni, just some important parts so it wouldn't bore anyone.

**Journal Entry 384**

_Here we go again._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again...And again... And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again...And again..._

_And again...And again...And again..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hidden Monster**

 

**Meanwhile….**

"Is….Is that..thing gone?" Hiccup whispered as he and Merida stayed encased in a closet to hide from the creature they were running from. Things were just going well when Baymax had first left them…Until they had suddenly saw something jump out of the darkness and chase them. Amongst the panic, their group was dispersed and he was separated from Hiro and Jack while he had gone with Merida. "I think so…But we can't be too sure…." The red-head whispered back. "Do you think we-" Hiccup began but was cut off when she immediately placed a hand on his mouth to shut him up "Shh! Stay quiet….I think I heard something." Merida hushed the brunette as she listened for any other indication that someone might be in the room.

It had the sound of two balloons are rubbing together, Merida and Hiccup were familiar of that sound. The shadow was even familiar to them, but it can be a trick from the scary creature. That's until they heard a calm, relieving sound of someone they know. "Merida? Hiccup? Are you both in there? There is no need to be alarmed. There is no current threat in the current area."

Said girl's eyes widened in surprise and relief upon hearing the robot's synthesised voice. "Baymax! Boy, am I so glad 'ta see ya'!" She cried out after she had opened the closet's door to male sure that it wasn't a trap. "Hiccup, Merida, your heart rates are elevated, and your stress levels are high before I had found you. What has happened?" She heard Baymax question her and Hiccup with a slight tilt of his head. "Er-well It's not really that much of a story…We were just looking around until this big…. **grey** thing started attacking and chasing us out of nowhere….And we sort of got separated in the process…" Hiccup answered as he stepped out of the closet himself.

"Before you got separated, where was the last time you see Hiro?", the robot asked about his main Patient before he left them.

"Nope…Sorry…I only remember seeing Hiro and Jack run on the opposite corridor from the one we took." Hiccup replied while he scratched the back of his head nervously, still trying to remember what he can before their group dispersed.

"I see, I will look for them. It is my duty for Hiro to be safe as **HE** programmed me", Baymax said to Merida and Hiccup. Merida wasn't sure who is the " **He** " Baymax mentioned, but Hiccup knows and he understood the Healthcare Companion's duty for Hiro ever since Hiccup treated the youngest as his own little brother.

* * *

 

_CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC  *Shaking*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fans of Big Hero 6 knew who the "He" is that Baymax had mentioned. Some knew the roles of the characters from the original HetaOni, so here's the current roles that is mostly observed:
> 
> Baymax = Japan / Kiku Honda  
> Hiccup = Germany / Ludwig [Beilschmidt]


	4. Chapter 4: Aged Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio were able to find Jack who is in frightened by the monster after Baymax left for inspection earlier.  
> And now they were able to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny: I think the some finally found out who the "Germany" and the "Prussia" is in this fan fiction, yet Merida is still to be found out. It's pretty obvious that Baymax is "Japan", while Hiro is YOU KNOW WHO!

_Hey, say..._

_What is it?_

_Did you lock the door? When you entered the room?_

_I...The door..._

_HOLY-!_

_JAPAN!_

_RUN! RUN FOR YOUR L-_

* * *

**GaME OVer**

* * *

**What time is it anyway?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can't remember only here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What is it to me when there is something I did?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is this what they called Karma?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But I never did anything wrong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Right?**

* * *

 

_"I was teased if I brought my books home. I would take a paper bag to the library and put the books in the bag and bring them home. Not that I was that concerned about them teasing me - because I would hit them in a heartbeat. But I felt a little ashamed, having books."_

\- **Walter Dean Myers**

 

 

 

_"A library is a place that is a repository of information and gives every citizen equal access to it. That includes health information. And mental health information. It's a community space. It's a place of safety, a haven from the world."_

- **Neil Gaiman**

 

 

 

_"My parents, and librarians along the way, taught me about the space between words; about the margins, where so many juicy moments of life and spirit and friendship could be found. In a library, you could find miracles and truth and you might find something that would make you laugh so hard that you get shushed, in the friendliest way."_

\- **Anne Lamott**

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 4: Aged Library**

 

 

Right now, Baymax was waddling in the corridors alongside with Hiccup and Merida. So far, the place seems to be quiet…too quiet. The Nurse had returned their weapons so that is the good thing for them, they can fight with their weapons against the Thing. If they ever find a weak spot to that alien creature…

At one point as they walked the halls of the mansion, they had found an open door with light emanating from it, hitting a wall opposite of the door's location. There was also a person's shadow in a crouched position. The trio approached the opening slowly and carefully to make sure that they would have time to run away if it was a trap, even though they could see the shadow of a very familiar-looking staff a certain ice-wielder uses. Baymax approached the blue hoodie-clad person, and placed a rubbery and on the other's shoulder, causing the person to yelp and jump up in fright, swinging the wooden staff in a blind frenzy. "Hey, h-hey Jack! Calm down. It's just us." The young dragon trainer spoke up and attempted to calm down the Embodiment of Fun with the Scotswoman by his side. "Huh? Wha? Oh..Hey guys hehe.." The silver-haired teen chuckled sheepishly once he had gotten a hold of himself "Sorry, I just kinda…thought that you guys were the monster." Jack said.

"The only person we haven't looked for is Hiro, I suggest we look for him in the library.", the Healthcare Companion said to the four. "Wait, you haven't found him yet?!" Jack asked to Baymax, remembering when the creature jumped out of nowhere he and Hiro got separated when they reached the intersection of corridors. He had gone to the left side, while Hiccup and Merida went to the right side…He doesn't know where Hiro went in those corridors.

After more and more searching, all their efforts seemed fruitless. All pathways looked so similar to each other that it was so difficult to determine whether they have already gone that way or not. "Ugh…This is taking forever…All these corridors look the same!" Hiccup groaned out and scratched his head in frustration. It was as if they were going in circles repeatedly even though he had carefully remembered and made sure to keep track of where they were going. "Aye, these do look the same…This doesn't even look much like a mansion….More like a maze looks like it." Merida sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"I will try my scanner to look for Hiro, but we must keep walking for it seems unable to cover a large area.", Baymax told the other three he was with while walking through the confusing maze. For a while, his scanner showed no indication of the younger Hamada yet since they haven't reached the library.

Until they found themselves entering a room filled with shelves and books. They were in the library. The walls were lined with shelves filled with tomes and textbooks and the like in various shapes and sizes. Some of it were in the centre of the room arranged in such a matter with aisles in between, it will take forever to find Hiro from the sheer size of the room even though they found the library.

His scanner then shows a single life form approaching them in the immediate area. They brandished their weapons just in case it's the alien creature setting up a trap for them. Once they had neared the said life form, they were greeted with the sight of **Hiro** scanning the bookshelves instead of the monster they were all expecting.

* * *

 

**Here I Go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And this time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I won't fail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baymax?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny: AAAAAAAAAAAAND they found Hiro, who was just at the library. The scene is pretty obvious that "Japan" went to the library ALONE, but we kinda want for them to be together just to make a little difference. Also, watch out for the next chapter this is going to be very...very unexplainable that you lost the sequence of the scenes from HetaOni.


	5. Natural Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack finally found Hiro at the Library. They asked the young boy why go to the Library when there are no hiding places, which is what Hiro planning all along to find the 'weakness' of the monster. However, he cannot say it for unknown reasons. This caused an argument between Hiro and Jack, that made mention of Hiro's dead brother Tadashi Hamada. 
> 
> This also caused the monster to find them...and Hiro knew from the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny: Looks like we finally got everyone. But before you readers get happy, there is something you want to know...And it ain't pretty, because Jack knew HIM, this might change your relationship point of view about Hiro Hamada and Jack Frost

Song of the Chapter: Itanong Mo Sa Mga Bata [Literal: **You Ask The Children** ] by ASIN (It's a good with a good meaning about children suffering the cruel reality. The song asked you to ask the children if they are innocent or not.)

* * *

_Ikaw ba'y nalulungkot? Ikaw ba'y nag-iisa?_

_Walang kaibigan, walang kasama._

_/_

_Ikaw ba'y nalilito? Pag-iisip mo'y nagugulo?_

_Sa buhay ng tao, sa takbo ng buhay mo._

_/_

_Ikaw ba'y isang mayaman? O ika'y isang mahirap lang?_

_Sino sa inyong dalawa...ang mas nahihirapan?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, masdan mo ang mga bata._

_Ikaw ba'y walang nakikita? Sa takbo ng buhay nila?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, ang buhay ay hawak nila._

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, ang sagot ay 'yong makikita._

_/_

_Ikaw ba'y ang taong...walang pakialam sa mundo?_

_Ngunit ang katotohanan, ikaw ma'y naguguluhan._

_/_

_Tayo ay naglalakbay, habol natin ang buhay._

_Ngunit ang maging bata ba'y tulay tungo sa hanap nating buhay._

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, ang aral sa kanila makukuha. Ano nga ba ang gagawin sa buhay na hindi naman sa atin?_

_/_

_Itanong mo sa mga bata, itanong mo sa mga bata._

_Ano ang kanilang nakikita sa buhay na hawak nila?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, sila ang tunay na pinagpala._

_Kaya dapat nating pahalagahan, dapat din kayang kainggitan._

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, masdan mo ang mga bata._

_Ikaw ba'y walang nakikita sa takbo ng buhay nila?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, ang buhay ay hawak nila._

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, ang sagot ay 'yong makikita._

* * *

 

Look at the Children, their lives are in their hold.

Look at the Children, the answers is what you will seek.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Natural Response**

Hiro was met with the white vinyl robot along with the rest of his companions. The Nursebot was relieved to see Hiro again since he left for his volunteered inspection of the broken plate. He is seen again with the mysterious book. Baymax wondered why was the book still in Hiro's possession because he had assumed that the boy had already discarded it early on. "So this is where you went **ALL THIS TIME?** " Jack asked the young genius.

"Well, I can't let myself bored after running from that...that thing.", the young genius replied in annoyance. "I am sorry about leaving you, Hiro", the Healthcare Companion apologised to Hiro when he had left to inspect the source of the noise from earlier which left him separated from the group. "But I am curious, why did you go to the library? There are no sufficient hiding places for you to be concealed in." Baymax wondered. Of course, Hiro is a brave boy but he can't face the monstrosity by himself. He was just a fourteen year old and the thing was so huge that a single stomp could kill him!

"That's the whole point! There was no hiding place for me to cover myself, but at least I can analyse the thing while running!" Hiro answered as he is really exhausted from running from the strange creature. "Why would you even analyse the monster when you're running for your life? I don't even think there is a book in here that would describe what chased us." Hiccup exclaimed to the reckless genius when the idea of the other doing something dangerous as if he was like the older brother of Hiro....Older brother of Hiro...Older brother....

"Oh yeah? Well, how about you running from the monster **SCREAMING** when we got separated from the intersection!" Hiro said with a frown and crossed is arms. "That was a **NATURAL** response when you are terrified! I mean just about anyone would scream their heads off when death comes in barrelling straight at them..." Hiccup said with a groan as a his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at the mention of his girlish scream.

"As for answering that question, I do had a book about the monster", the young genius said as he presented the book he had been carrying around for some time since they had entered the mansion **ONLY** on the direction where Baymax was for some reason. "Your book?" Baymax asked him with a tilt of his head "I had scanned the monster with no signs of any weakness, running was the only option that we had in the event where you were chased.", the robot reminded the four about the 'thing'. "Have you found any weak spots while I was gone?".

"I would tell you but....I can't."Hiro said with a sigh. "What?! What do you mean you can't tell us? Our lives are in **DANGER** here!" Hiccup responded with his eyes wide in disbelief. "Aye, lad....How come we're not allowed 'ta know?" Merida said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest with a frown. "Look man....Remember the last time you didn't tell us what we needed to know? **Do you still remember what happened to your brother?** " Jack said with his eyes narrowed, irritated that they were going to have to deal with the same situation that had happened to all of them in the past which had caused the loss of a good friend and brother.

The silver-haired teen was then lightly punched in the arm by a certain brunette "Jack! Don't bring this up please? We've already gone through a lot. No need to re-open old wounds..." The dragon-trainer scolded the other. "Like you've said Hiccup, our lives are in danger and Hiro is the only one who can help us get rid of this monster and maybe escape this place in one piece." Jack replied with a slight growl, any ounce of fun and happiness from the teens face was replaced with complete seriousness.....It was very unlike a person who was supposed to be the embodiment of Joy.

"Then I won't tell you after what you said about **HIM.** " Hiro said after a short pause and tried to keep his voice steady while his eyes began to well up with tears when Jack had intentionally mentioned his deceased sibling. "Great...Just wonderfull....we are all going to die here...All because of **YOU.** " Jack hissed at the youngest member in there group while pointing at the other accusingly before he walked off to try and calm himself down and not end up freezing anyone.

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT? THAT I TRAPPED YOU ALL IN HERE? THAT I'M NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL THE WEAKNESS OF THE MONSTER THAT IS TRYING TO KILL US! **THAT I KILLED TADASHI?!** " Hiro snapped and shouted at the silver-haired teen unexpectedly. "YES! YES! AND YES! TO ALL OF IT!" Jack shouted back and gave the younger a piercingly icy glare "If you were actually being rational about all of this you would tell us for the sake of our survival! If you and the others hadn't voted on entering this place all of this never would have happened! If you weren't actually a **COWARD** , your **BROTHER MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!** " Jack breathed heavily after he had said those words, puffs of icy clouds escaped the ice-wielder's mouth and some of the wood he was stepping on froze over in the spirit's rage.

It felt like a punch in the stomach from Hiro because of the words came out from the supposed to be Spirit of Fun's mouth. Jack wasn't supposed to be like this...Not in Hiro's point of view.

It seemed that the temperature of the room had lowered a few degrees from Jack's outburst and the ground shook for a brief moment when the ice-wielder had spoke. Hiro shivered slightly from the cold and the dark feeling of dread settled itself in the pit of his stomach...Something really bad was going to happen and he could feel it.. **"It's coming...."** The younger Hamada muttered under his breath. And at that moment, heavy footfalls were heard, which did not belong to any one in the group since none of them even moved an inch. Everyone was deathly silent and frozen in fear except for Jack, who had only felt an unsettling presence settle from behind.

* * *

**YOu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WoN'T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EsCaPE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny: Yes, Jack summoned the monster because of Hiro...UNBELIEVABLE! Jack Frost, what the heck happened to your Joyful attitude?!  
> Okay, on to the explanations. Weeks before the release, Wynter had a head canon about Jack Frost having a bad relationship with Hiro Hamada because of the death of Tadashi Hamada. It's rather a spicy one because a 14 year old who suffered death of his loved one twice can't contradict an immortal who wasn't believed by a million of people and yet they died. There is a further explanation for the future chapters why Jack Frost became colder as ice (No pun intended, I really mean that).   
> As for the ending, we were thinking of following the theory called 3D. Which we will give you a mystery what it means.
> 
> Now to ask this question: WHICH OF THE TWO SUFFERED THE MOST? JACK FROST, WHO SEES CHILDREN NOT BELIEVING IN HIM AND DIED; OR HIRO HAMADA, WHOSE HALF OF HIS FAMILY OR LOVED ONES DIED SELFLESSLY TO SAVE HIM?
> 
> It's crazy but true.
> 
> I want your answers.


	6. Bigger Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Destiny: I almost come up with a writer's block, but I'm glad I'm still on the roll. So far, Wynter gave me the advise of not being too REDUNDANT. I always type too much for a single point, which she is probably the only one who saw it. So I'll try my best of not repeating much to a single point...oh dang it I repeated again!
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Hitobashira Alice [Literal: Alice Human Sacrifice]by Meiko, Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine (A song based on a Creepypasta story about five people were murdered from a killer named "Alice")  
> Try to think who were the Alices in the chapter.

**The first ALICE was a gallant red one, wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland**

 

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

_If it weren't for the red path she she made_

_No one would think she even existed_

 

 

**The second ALICE was a fragile blue one, he sang to the world in the Wonderland**

 

 

_Filling regions with so many false created notes_

_This new ALICE was that of a rose_

_He was shot and killed by a mad man_

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten_

 

 

**The third ALICE was a little green one, very cute and dear in the Wonderland**

 

_She charmed people to her every beck and call_

_She made a strange green country_

_This new ALICE was the country's queen_

_Taken over by a distorted dream_

_She was afraid of losing to death_

_She would forever rule her country_

 

 

_During this two children went into the woods_

_They had a tea party under rose trees_

_An invitation from the castle from them was_

_The trump card of hearts_

 

 

**The fourth ALICE was two siblings, their curiosity in the Wonderland**

 

 

_Going through many different doors_

_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat_

_The stubborn big sister_

_And smart little brother_

_Though they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland_

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming_

_Forever they wandered in the Wonderland_

* * *

"There once was a little dream."

"No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."

"This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?"

"The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea!"

"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bigger Mess**

A loud voice thundered from all around them as the creature stood behind Jack and seized him by the neck. The ice weilder did not have time to react and cursed under his breath before he was grabbed. The thing threatened to crush the other's neck but was interrupted by Merida, who was the first one who managed to snap out of her trance. She had quickly grabbed an arrow from the quiver she wore, drew her weapon and allowed the projectile to fly and lodge itself in the monster's eye. The creature let out a howl of pain as it clutched its wounded eye, releasing Jack in the process. The Spirit scrambled to his feet and distanced himself once he had recovered from the shock so that he will be able to have a chance to attack the monster.

 

Hiro had crouched when he was chanting the words **'It's coming'**. His eye were blown wide in fear and his hands were on his helmet, clawing at the metal through his gloves as he tried to cover his ears from the ringing that began to grow louder as every moment passed. Baymax's armor grew on him when the threat made itself known and was trying to reassure the panicked young genius after Jack's outburst. Despite the robot's efforts, Hiro still remained in his position unmoving. The creature shoved Merida aside when she tried to knock another arrow to do the same attack again. Hiccup observed the monster, when he suddenly realized that unknown being is heading to Hiro's direction where he hadn't moved at all and Baymax was trying to lift the boy up to get to a safer place while getting rid of the creature but Hiro still refused to move. The monster lumbered towards Hiro's direction despite slipping occasionally from the ice Jack had produced from his anger.

Baymax was able to pick the boy up but immediately pushed the other aside when he saw the creature charge at them, causing him to collide with the grey monster and deal with a significant amount of damage. He managed to push the monster off but it still dove after Hiro. Hiccup quickly moved towards the youngest Hamada's location and used his shield to protect both of them. The brunette expected impact and closed his eyes right but reopened them once more when he saw the armored yet heavily damaged Nursebot tackle the beast while Jack used the opportunity to freeze the floor underneath the enemy's feet, causing the creature to slip and buy them some time to escape.

Hiro was currently standing after he saw that Baymax had protected him and Hiccup while Jack freeze the floor even though he was mad at Hiro. His feet starts to shaking again when Baymax was lifted by the monster and ended up collided on the wall causing a huge dent. Momentarily brought to focus, the ringing returned with a vengence and whined in pain, his actions became more frenzied and his movements more desperate to rid himself of the helmet he wore.

"Hiro-" Baymax started while still being pummeled by the creature, "You need to leave and go to a safe place".

"What?! I'm not going to leave you here! **I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE ANY OF YOU!** " Hiro suddenly exclaimed to Baymax while warding off the monster. "The unknown specie seems to have an interest in pursuing you, Hiro. And not in a positive way" while attempting to warn off the creature upon destroying his armor. "We really have 'ta leave now, Hiro! I don't think we could all hold out fer much longer!" Merida yelled from her current position, still busy shooting at the monster.

"Just let me help you! I can take this monster!" Hiro protested for being targeted by the creature. He tried tackling to save Baymax but he was being pulled by Hiccup when he saw Hiro was going to the monster. "Now is really not the best time to be a hero, Hiro!". The young genius was struggling to get free from Hiccup's clutches in order for him to go to safety, "But don't you see? He is trying to kill you!" Hiro tried to warn Hiccup when he went off to fend the monster.

 

 

He wasn't listening to Hiro at this time...

Neither was Merida nor Jack when they tried to find weak points to the creature...

And Baymax was standing there, trying to walk to go to Hiro...

slowly when his armour was damaged...

he didn't want that to happen to Baymax when he sacrificed himself to him from the portal in the past...

Why?

After all this time that he was being protected by his friends and they ended up dying...

He didn't want that to happen...

Not again...

 

 

"Hiro! For the last time, ge' out of 'ere!" Merida shouted at their youngest member. "We'll try to hold the guy...or girl? Off!" Hiccup added. "Come on, get up your feet and go!" Jack added while looking at Hiro as he was saying sorry for what he said to him. " **No**..." Hiro started to tear up at his friends, his hands clench a fist in anger for being useless...

His head even started to glow in blue...

* * *

 

 

**それは時間だ**

 

* * *

"Hiro...you have to go." Baymax trying to reach Hiro the best he could as he could only hobble towards the other due to the damage he had dealt with.

" **I'm...I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!** "

The ice started to crack from an unknown weight that crash the frozen floor, the scary creature was startled by the event. It slowly turned to the young genius who was looking at him blankly, his hands are behind his back and it seems that his helmet was glowing in blue on the inside. The monster suddenly knew what he was planning for the whole time, even though Hiro was just a young boy he was a genius in inventing things that people think that it was impossible to do it.

Reason is that Hiro was planning this from the start...

There were suddenly millions of strange looking things coming to the library, they looked like black metallic ants who only got two feet. The four were in their positions motionless about what Hiro was doing, Baymax already knew about the incoming "pests" that Hiro was planning.

Those were Hiro's microbots that appeared from the frozen battlefield, it appears that the microbots are circling around Hiro waiting for his command. The creature knew that the genius has something up from his sleeves that would kill him eventually. Without any warnings, the monster begins to attack Hiro in a great speed as the microbot wielder did not move. The four that are left injured from the monster's attacks are yelling at Hiro to dodge or get away to safety, but Hiro still hadn't move at any inch. The poor boy is going to die with his microbots as his flowers...the mansion will be his tomb.

 

Time went slow as Hiro pressed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes like a prayer. The monster was going closer to his range, its bleeding arm craves for the child's body to eat him in the flesh. Hiccup was running towards Hiro in attempt to take the deadly blow instead, Merida was struggling to stand up into position to shoot the arrow to the running alien who is about to kill the poor boy, Baymax tries to reach out for Hiro before it is too late...And Jack was just standing there doing nothing...staring at Hiro for his demise.

" **HIRO!** "

* * *

 

**死ぬ!**

* * *

That's when a sickening thunk was heard from Hiro's place, silencing everyone including the now mutilated monster. Its head was gruesomely pierced by Hiro's microbots in a shape of a spear that completely stabs the dead being's bloody forehead, the creature is dead as its arms are now dangled on its sides while the whole body remained standing because of the boy's gruesome weapon acts like a crutch for the monster's bloody body.

The controller of the microbots was standing beneath the monster, it's seemed that his magnetic gloved hands were thrusted forward like a spear. His head was hanging down as he watched blood dripping to the dead monster's head. Hiccup was frozen in shock at Hiro's action in killing the scary creature in which they would have died for. Merida dropped her arrow when she saw the gruesome scene that she couldn't look away. Jack was the first to respond from the deadly silence as he trudged to the young genius who seemed he couldn't move.

Jack couldn't even believe his eyes from the scene that he was looking at. The one who he blamed for this mess...made even bigger mess...and probably the messiest of the mess of his life. A 14 year old robotics prodigy just killed an 8 feet supernatural being that he thought that those mysterious beings didn't exist...until now.

"Hiro-"

"...forehead..."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?", the ice-wielder gently asked the prodigy that he couldn't understand Hiro's silent words. He assumed it's because of their fight before the monster barged in unexpectedly.

"Its weakness...is its **FOREHEAD**!",Hiro pulled his hands backwards so hard that they could see the monster's mutilated forehead...a hole that it is now easy to peak on the other side. The bloody corpse sways backwards until it collapsed heavily on the floor in a puddle of grey blood.

None of them couldn't believe it, Hiro just killed a monster that is trying to kill them.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from a far distance hoarsely. They knew that there are more coming, and maybe more powerful for them to handle. Hiccup grabbed Hiro on his waist since the prodigy didn't move during the fight, "Can you use your thrusters?" Hiccup told to the damaged robot in armour. "My thrusters are still operable, but it may not be capable of flying in a fast pace", Baymax reminded Hiccup that because of his damaged armour, the robot could not fly in a faster speed to get away from those monsters. "Wherever we landed, just as long as we get away from those things! Merida! Jack! Hop on!", the dragon trainer just now became Baymax's driver since Hiro seemed to be speechless and probably mentally exhausted from the fight.

Carefully, the armoured robot activated the thrusters while Hiccup, Jack, and Merida are looking for a spot to grip on something and not cause any wounds to the damaged armour. When Baymax reached the height of the bookshelves, he took off just as Hiro saw the dead corpse slowly fading away...which he cried for when he saw a familiar being with a green long sleeve shirt and an amputated leg. Unfortunately, it melted into a puddle of grey blood until it sinks on the bottom of the floor and disappeared in Hiro's horrifying view...

* * *

_My, my..._

_I must be losing my hearing in my old age._

_I can't hear you at all._

 

_Oh, um...I suddenly got deaf too!_

_Now that you mention it~_

_We've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it~_

 

_It is my honourable duty to fight along with you._

_Let's go, Italy._

 

_Y-Yeah!_

* * *

**GAMe seT MaTCH**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> それは時間だ (Sore wa jikanda) = It's time  
> 死ぬ (Shinu) = Die
> 
>  
> 
> Destiny: A thing about in the original Ao Oni game is that when a people died in the hands of the Oni, the monster can lure the person by voice (in the movie) or copying the dead person's appearance. If you can look in Pewdiepie's walkthrough of Ao Oni, he saw the dead girl's body. And by the time he saw the same lady, he said "(Swear Word), I thought you were dead!"...and the lady transformed into the Oni with Pewdiepie screaming "YOU'RE SO UGLY".
> 
> If you read the line "When Baymax reached the height of the bookshelves, he took off just as Hiro saw the dead corpse slowly fading away...which he cried for when he saw a familiar being with a green long sleeve shirt and an amputated leg. Unfortunately, it melted into a puddle of grey blood until it sinks on the bottom of the floor and disappeared in Hiro's horrifying view...", this was where the thing applied to.
> 
> Guess whose familiar corpse was it.


	7. None Other (LIFE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from the "Thing", the five hid at a room to take a rest. While Hiro is having nightmares again, Merida asked Hiccup and Jack who 'Tadashi' is. Hiccup may have hesitated, but Jack couldn't wait for his anger to let out and revealed the fire incident...  
> Including the one who REALLY STARTED it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some would be surprised, because they always expected Professor Robert Callaghan (The Real Antagonist) made the fire that caused Tadashi's death. But NOOOOOOOOO, we had something else in mind. And some may not like it, probably because they'll be in denial more...
> 
> This is the head canon that I made based on the manga of the movie called "Baymax" in Japan. Where Hiro Hamada in the manga played with the chemicals which made the whole lab on fire with a smile on his face...and Tadashi was not amused (Especially getting stabbed by a flying fork on the nose..). Tadashi in the manga instead got sucked into the portal after saving his brother from his Fate, this made my friends cry...
> 
> The Baymax Manga is one of my wishlist on my birthday since the whole plot of the movie was slightly different from the manga...especially Tadashi's death was (more) emotional.
> 
> I also don't know which suits more, Nii-SAN or Nii-CHAN? In the Big Hero 6 Japanese version is Nii-SAN, but in the Baymax Manga it was Nii-CHAN. Oh well...

**Let's play a game.**

**I will say a word and you have to try and find a meaning to it.**

**It's not boring, I promise you that!**

**You may never know that it might interest you.**

**Now, let's start!**

**Try to define the word "Life".**

**Of course, a lot of you would say "Life is when you were born out of the Mother's stomach" or "Life is the Creation when God made the Universe".**

**Well, you do have a point about being created.**

**But that's not the meaning that I was looking for.**

**When you were born, you had no idea why you were in this World.**

**You were just roam around doing absolutely NOTHING!**

**I hate it when people were doing nothing when someone needs help.**

**Was it because they didn't believed in themselves?**

**Was it because they still didn't found their purpose?**

**Was it because they lost their life?**

**I really don't know.**

**Though, there is one thing that I want to question you all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is that when will you start doing something with that big brain of yours?**

* * *

_"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."_

\- **Confucius**

.

.

.

_"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed."_

\- **Eminem**

.

.

.

_"This life, which had been the tomb of his virtue and of his honour, is but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."_

\- **William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Chapter 7: None Other (LIFE)**

 

 **"Da…shi…Ta…da…shi…** ", Hiro quietly murmured in his restless sleep. He didn't quite know that he was sleeping on top of Hiccup's lap, while the dragon trainer gently ruffled the messy hair of the young prodigy. Merida was sitting beside Hiccup while humming a lullaby for the sleeping boy.

Hiccup placed his hand to Hiro's forehead, he sensed heat that almost burned to the former's hand. "He's still burning?", Jack asked Hiccup quietly while not trying to wake Hiro up. "Yeah…just keep him cool. This guy's getting a fever!", the dragon trainer quietly assumed that the young genius was getting a fever unintentionally. Jack was the one who is keeping Hiro in a cold temperature to prevent the prodigy's body temperature to rise from it's normal one. How in the world would Hiro caught up in a fever from arriving the mansion for the first time?

"Ta..da..shi..."

"It's okay, Tadashi is here."

Hiccup does this whenever Hiro had nightmares everytime the dragon trainer visited the modern San Fransokyo just to check on him. He didn't mind about it actually, Hiccup felt like he's taking care of his younger self whenever recklessness came to him.

A peaceful silence came when they saw Hiro's smiling face in his sleep, which means the young prodigy was finally asleep from the nightmare he had. Baymax, now in his white vinyl form, scanned Hiro for his body temperature. "Hiro's body temperature has now returned to its average scale of heat.", the Nursebot interpreted the sleeping child's health.

"Thanks for the info, Baymax.", as he took his hand off of Hiro's forehead and stood up to the nearest chair he could find. He lets himself slump on his back and slide himself for a while until he finally get to speak again.

Ever since that fight, none of them thought that it would be SO exhausting! By the time they escaped the library and reached the hallway, Baymax's armour broke down suddenly and landed to the available room for the four to hide. So far, it was dark with only the lit fireplace provided them some light while they were taking a rest.

Surprisingly, they found out that Hiro had a neural transmitter hidden in his helmet. This is the reason why he was able to summon the microbots which he'd been invented a few days before they were dared to go inside of the mansion. Those microbots are very different from the previous ones that had been used for evil. They wondered where those little weapons of his came from when they were all trapped in the mansion.

"So..uh…who's the Tadashi li'l Hiro 'ere is talking' about?" Merida asked after a few moments of silence, wondering who 'Tadashi' was since the person seemed very important to the young genius as the reassurance of Tadashi being with them was able to calm the younger Hamada down.

Everyone, save for the sleeping Hiro and the curious Merida, were in shock by the surprising topic just came by. Jack sighed as he motioned Hiccup to talk about 'Tadashi' instead of him…Ever since that fight between him and Hiro, Jack didn't think that he had any strength to talk, his guess that because of the mansion that they were trapped made him cold for some reason…

"Tadashi Hamada…is Hiro's older brother", the dragon trainer pulled something on his pocket and presented a picture of the prodigy's older brother. It looked a little crumpled because of the times that he always kept it to his trousers. The older Hamada's features awed the princess, Tadashi almost looked like his younger brother…almost.

"Hiro really looked up for him whenever trouble comes around, he was the crazy botfighter in his city. Then Tadashi showed him his school since Hiro can't let himself hurt ALL THE TIME…and he can't be with Hiro forever to save him always…", Hiccup slightly winced at the ''He can't be with Hiro'' phrase. It really made him hesitate because he can't find the right word just to DESCRIBE Tadashi!

"Both of them are good in robotics, he even made Baymax when we met him for the first time! Hiro was desperate to go to his 'Nerd School', so he helped him to invent for his showcase. Of course, he passed to go to college...But then...but then…"

"Well?", Merida asked raising a brow in question, wanting to know what the dragon trainer wanted to say. Hiccup shook his head in reply, leaving the red-head's question unanswered.

Jack rolled his eyes in reply and said, "Come on, Hiccup. Say it." As to which the brunette's eyes widened in shock, "What?! No! I-I can't just tell her, she's not ready! And besides, Hiro is still asleep!" Hiccup replied in a hushed voice.

Jack sighed and said "Fine. If you won't tell her what happened…Then I will."

* * *

**SoMeONe HAs tO HElp**

* * *

"There was a fire in Tadashi's school when Hiro got passed to college, all of us got out of the burning building. The two of course saw the fire, a woman said that Tadashi's professor was trapped in there...Hiro tried to stop Tadashi from going inside, but Tadashi didn't listen and went inside anyway. The genius wanted to follow him...But he was too late. The building exploded, the only thing that Hiro possessed it now was his brother's cap." , the cold man released some breath before moving on. That's because the next part would be merciless to Merida.

"And do you know who killed Tadashi?"

Merida swallowed deeply and took a deep breath, "Who?"

* * *

**IT waS mE**

**I kILLed TaDAshI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's none other than HIRO HAMADA**

* * *

**I KIlleD my nII-chAn**

* * *

_Huhu. That brings me memories, too._

_I miss those times when I kept trying to commit Seppuku._

 

 


	8. Good Reason (DEATH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ONE WHO KILLED TADASHI IS HIRO?!   
> In this chapter we see why not only how the fire got started, but also finding out why Jack hated Hiro in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Destiny: I have been so busy this month that I can't update this chapter. I was graduating Highschool, danced in my recital, and somethings...Also my right hand somehow got a big spasm that I can type much at all, so I have to use my left hand and my right hand is covered with gloves.
> 
> I also got new projects throughout the year and maybe create a game or a visual novel for it.

**Now try to define the word "Death" in your own words without looking from the book or from what was already defined in your class**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You don't know the meaning, do you?**

**Of course, you don't.**

**Actually, none of you don't know what's the meaning of "Death" without repeated meanings of it.**

**That's how he felt when I left him on his own**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Without even saying goodbye to him.**

**For now, I was standing in the middle of a city that has been destroyed by a disaster that wiped out the lives of a billion people in the whole world.**

**Nobody would ever survive this such destruction, they would only prefer being dead without thinking twice because they don't want themselves to suffer anymore.**

**They couldn't take anymore despair in their hearts.**

**So they die.**

* * *

_"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new.'"_

\- **Steve Jobs**

.

.

.

_"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."_

\- **Leonardo da Vinci**

.

.

.

_"If a man has not discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live."_

\- **Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Good Reason (DEATH)**

 

_And do you know who killed Tadashi?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's none other than **HIRO HAMADA**_

 

Jack had to name Hiro slowly with a dark, low and accusing tone in his voice. Merida knew that the ice wielder turned colder during the fight between the two, but she didn't believed slightly that Hiro is Tadashi's murderer.

It couldn't have been right at all.

"While Hiro was waiting for his turn to present his project, he and the others placed the microbots in their spots. Hiro placed his behind the stage, not knowing that there was an open wire. So, when Hiro tried on his 'headband' or whatever he calls it, he accidentally knocked over a small stack of spare wood stored where he was at into the wires. Of course, he noticed it. But when he was called, he chose not to fix this seemingly small error. All seemed fine before everything turned for the worse. The live wire fizzled and sparked, burning the pieces of wood slowly. That **COWARD** did nothing because he chose himself over the lives of others." His voice darker in tone as he explained, pausing when he saw Hiro slowly open his eyes, awakened by Jack's lecture about him.

* * *

**何が起こっている?**

* * *

 

"Unbelieveable....you woke him up!", Hiccup scolded the silver-haired teen as he gently gave Hiro to Merida while he pulled Jack to have a little talk. "So what? At least, he knows what woke him up!" the cold one said with a small triumphant smirk on his face. "Don't start another fight, Jack! Hiro had enough fighting. Can't you just get along with him?" This made Jack so vexed that he pointed his staff at Hiro.

"Get along with him? **GET ALONG WITH HIM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!** ", Hiro gasped when he heard Jack's booming voice directly at him. Merida noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably. The boy even began pulling at his hair as if he had the intention of ripping all of the strands off of his head. The princess panicked a bit and tried her best to calm Hiro down, while trying to pry the boy's hands off of his own head. She ignored the fact that Hiccup and Jack had seemed to be like a couple bickering, minus the growing ice on Jack's feet as he grew more and more agitated.

* * *

**なぜ彼らは戦っている?**

* * *

 

 

"I thought you're the Guardian of Joy, and you think of him as an exception."

"I think of him as an exception **WITH. A. GOOD. REASON!** "

"Well then what made you so distant that you decided to shut him out? What made you so cold that you kept on mentioning his brother? WHAT MADE YOU SO MAD **THAT YOU HATED HIM SO MUCH?!** "

" **BECAUSE TADASHI BELIEVED IN ME!** "

Hiccup's anger began to fade when he finally found out, he had to push his bangs back just to calm down. Of course, Tadashi really did saw him by the first time the Embodiment of Joy discovered San Fransokyo. It was a city of futuristic technology, so futuristic enough that no one ever heard of fairy tales anymore. And because no one believed in them, they were unable to 'see' the Guardians also. Including Jack Frost.

 

* * *

_So, shall we play Janken to decide fairly who will keep watch tonight?_

 

_Jan-ke? What are the rules?_

 

_Well, er...It's a very simple game. You play by showing three types of hand signs..._

 

_Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!_

 

_Prussia, wait just a little._

 

_\- and Rock beats Scissors. You can throw Rock, Scissors, or Paper._

 

_Ah, it's a little like "La Morra". Okay, I got it, Japan. Let's do it!_

 

_Let's go, then._

 

_Jan..._

_Ken..._

* * *

 

**YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! Not forever. There will ALWAYS be fear.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 何が起こっている? = What is going on?
> 
> なぜ彼らは戦っている? = Why are they fighting?
> 
>  
> 
> Yep, so now we all know why Jack is so angry at Hiro is because of Tadashi's death. Hiro is not the only affected person, but Jack also. He thought that no one believed him in San Fransokyo, but he was wrong. He was mad at Hiro because the younger one hesitated instead of following Tadashi into the fire before it explodes.


	9. For Once (PURGATORY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a serious fight with Jack and Hiccup, the Guardian decided to "take some time off" by guarding the room. Alone.  
> Hiro disagreed by his chance and tried to convince Jack to stay inside until morning...if ever that exists. Jack didn't listen to Hiro and left the room.  
> But not without questioning about their meeting beyond this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the last line from the previous chapter is Pitch's quote from the Rise of the Guardians.

Song of the chapter: Propane Nightmares by Pendulum

_____________________________________________________

 

_Something's tearing me down and I can't help but feel it's coming from you._

_She's a gunshot bride with a trigger cries._

_/_

_I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into._

_In a trail of fire, I know we will be free again._

_In the end, we will be one._

_In a trail of fire, I'll burn before you bury me._

_Set your sights for the sun._

 

/

 

_Mind is willing, Soul remains._

_This woman cannot be saved from the drawn into the fire._

_/_

_Mind is willing, Soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved, from the drawn into the fire._

_/_

_Anything to..._

_Bring it on home_

___ _______________________________________________

 

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

____________________________________________________

 

_Much too weak to jump yourself, heal the wounds or crack the shell._

_Lift yourself from once below._

_/_

_Much too weak to jump yourself, heal the wounds or crack the shell._

_Lift yourself from once below._

 

/

 

_Praise the anger._

_Bring it on home_

__________________________________________________

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

____________________________________________________

_In a trail of fire, I know we will be free again._

_In the end, we will be one._

_In a trail of fire, I'll burn before you bury me._

_Set your sights for the sun..._

__________________________________________________________

Bring it on home

______________________ _____________________________________

 

**Chapter 9: For Once (PURGATORY)**

 

Everyone didn't dare move until Jack started walking towards the door without thinking of the life threatening situation if he had gone out. Hiro was already conscious at the time and the thought frightened him by the time Jack touched the bronze doorknob, "Where are you going?!" The ice wielder turned around and gave Hiro a tired smile, "I'm just going out. You know, guard the room."

 

The prodigy had to grab Jack's waist to prevent him from opening the door, "You idiot. There are people out there waiting for you to have Fun again, Jack! Why won't you ever think of the people who remembered you! **THEY'LL BE SAD IF YOU DIED! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU WENT OUT THERE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! THEY'LL SINK TO DESPAIR AND START FORGETTING YOUR EXISTENCE! YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST TO THIS WORLD! CAN'T YOU START THINKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE JUST. FOR. ONCE?!** ".

 

That was stupid.

 

So stupid.

 

Obviously, Jack didn't listen to him.

 

Not even once.

 

Jack just gently pulled Hiro's arms away while walking to a now open door, he knew that the ice wielder is stubborn to listen to him.

_____________________________________________________

 

_No_

_You...idiot..._

_Why?_

_Why did you lie to me?!_

_You said you were going to look around!_

_WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF?!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WEREN'T ARMED AND ABLE TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER!_

_YOU SHOULD HAVE RUN AND HIDE TO A SAFE PLACE!_

_DON'T YOU SEE THAT THING ALMOST KILLED YOU?_

_LOOK AT YOURSELVES FOR GOODNESS SAKE!_

_CAN'T YOU START THINKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE_

_JUST_

_FOR_

_ONCE?!_

_YOU IDIOT!_

_YOU STUPID, LYING IDIOT!_

____________________________ _____________________________

 

A sudden ringing came into Jack's ears as his mind recalled something...a memory it seemed... He winced at the sudden intrusion in his ears and mind but he straightened himself and said. "You know, I had a feeling that this had already happened. I can't remember where or when it did but.....I just want you to know, I'm the Guardian of Fun...an immortal after all...Even though you hadn't seen or believed me before..." Jack then added "Y'know? I get the feeling that we've....Before I came to your homeland. I've wanted to ask you for a long time that.... **Have we met way before all of this?** ...Maybe in another time and/or place?" Hiro was speechless staring at the floor while a small puddle of his own tears showed his reflection.

 

"I know you can't say anything about it, and I know you're still angry from what I've said. I'm sorry about that...take care of yourself.", after that he slammed the door so fast that Hiro wasn't able to reach his hand to him in order to stop doing this reckless deed.

* * *

 

_Aah..._

_Seriously, it's so fun being alone..._

_But those three, really sound asleep..._

_Haaa...._

_If only I had my computer, I could update my blog._

_Now all I could do is take pictures of their sleeping faces._

_It's just...their serious faces when we were playing Janken..._

_They looked awesome._

_I couldn't resist them._

 

_*sniff* *sniff*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some serious problems regarding in entering role-play and got kicked out. I almost lost the will to write ever since it happened a month ago.


	10. Only Problem (RESURRECTION)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking revelation is told by Hiro about Jack and Baymax's abilities being weakened by the mansion. With Jack outside, there is no clue of what will happen to him when he fights the Thing alone.
> 
> "You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly...Especially if there are no people there..."

Song of the Chapter: Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias and Nicole Scherzinger (It may sound silly why I chose this song just because it's a love song, I think of this song in the other way though...)

* * *

 

_Heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heart, heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heart, heartbeat._

_/_

_I saw you talking on the phone._

_I know that you are not alone, but you're stealing my heart away._

_Yeah, you're stealing my heart away._

_/_

_You're acting like you're on your own, but I saw you standing with a girl._

_Stop trying to steal my heart away, stop trying to steal my heart away._

_/_

_I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are._

_/_

_I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel your heartbeat._

_He said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Feel your heartbeat, she said._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Heartbeat, feel your heartbeat._

_/_

_Maybe it's the way you move._

_You got me dreaming like a fool, that I could steal your heart away._

_I could steal your heart away._

_/_

_No matter what it is you think._

_I'm not the kind of girl to blink, and give my heart away._

_Stop trying steal my heart away._

_/_

_I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are._

_/_

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Heartbeat._

_Feel your heartbeat, she said._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_/_

_Feel your heartbeat..._

_/_

_Stop stealing my heart away, stop stealing my heart away._

_Stop stealing my heart away, you're stealing my heart away._

_/_

_I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are._

_/_

_Feels like we are floating._

_High above the stars, the stars, the stars, the stars._

_/_

_Heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heart, heartbeat._

_But I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it._

_I can feel it, I can..._

_/_

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat_

_She said._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Heartbeat, feel your heartbeat._

_/_

_Stop stealing my heart away, tell it to me girl._

_Stop stealing my heart away, give it to me boy._

_Stop stealing my heart away, say it to me girl._

_You're stealing my heart away._

_/_

_Stop stealing my heart away, stop stealing my heart away, stop stealing my heart away._

_Your heartbeat._

* * *

 

_I don't know where we going..._

_I don't know who we are..._

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 10: Only Problem (RESURRECTION)**

 

 

The 14 year old tried to open the door despite the fact that he still felt fatigued. But the door was locked. Hiro frantically twisted the doorknob and tried to open the door, but frost seemed to coat the metal which caused his grip to slip. "No….nonononononono…" Jack wouldn't have actually risked his life and try to fight of the thing that was chasing them….right?

 

"You have got to be kidding me…Did he just freeze the door shut?!", Hiccup finally able to speak after dealing with his own mental debate and realization of what Jack might have been through in his immortal life. He assumed that the cold Guardian walked out and he doesn't want to be followed. But that will be side away for now, because the real problem is Hiro going crazy.

 

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! Open the door! Please! Don't leave us, Jack! **OPEN THE DOOR! JACK! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T!** "

 

"Hiccup, I suggest that now is the time we have to calm Hiro down. My sensors indicate that his heart rate is elevated and that he is distressed. He will have much trouble on breathing if he was to overexert himself in his tired state." Baymax informed the stressed dragon trainer. He knew that he had to help his "Patient", especially his scanner shows Hiro's heart rate always speeding up at dangerously high levels.

 

Hiccup slowly walked towards Hiro while he placed his hand onto the shoulder of the young boy's armor. "Hiro…..I know you're scared. But I know Jack, and he will never leave us. And besides, he can't die just because of a monster wandering around in the mansion…Right?" Hiro didn't say anything as he allowed his hands to slide down the frost-covered wooden door.

 

"You never thought that Baymax's weak scanner was the **ONLY** problem, did you?"

 

Hiccup's eyes squinted as he looked at Hiro with confusion on his eyes, wondering what the young genius meant by that. "What are you talking about Hiro?" He asked.

 

That's when realisation hit the brunette ever so slightly, he did wonder why Baymax's scanner is weak to cover a range. He thought that it's because of the mansion that disrupts Baymax's signal, and that is the reason why it was weak. But one thing he never thought for sure, was that included magic too?

 

"You saw it during the fight! The reason why the thing was able to run over the ice was because Jack's powers were weak! This mansion has to do with disrupting Baymax's signal and Jack's powers, I just know it!"

 

It felt like a punch in the stomach when he realized that Jack is in danger because of the Guardian's limited powers. How come he didn't noticed that the ice was thin enough for the monster to break in a single stomp? How come he didn't noticed that he can't make balls made of ice anymore? How come he didn't noticed that Jack was so tired of fighting that it affects his magic?

 

His hand slipped on Hiro's armor while taking a step back "You mean...". Hiro faced Hiccup slowly with a blank face " _ **You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly...Especially if there are no people there...**_ That's what it said to me."

 

Hiro's voice was hoarse when he said that, he was very tired. So tired that he could see the room spinning with black dots growing bigger and bigger. He's having trouble in breathing now as he felt suffocation taking over his lungs.

 

Hiccup's brotherly instinct kicked in as he watched the tired boy lose his balance and slowly fell from the floor, he caught Hiro before his head went on big impact. Hiccup shook his head in disbelief that the young prodigy looked like he hadn't slept for weeks! By the time he checked for injuries, he sensed that something was wrong.

 

 

Hiro didn't have a pulse.

 

 

"There's no pulse...He doesn't...He doesn't have a pulse! B-Baymax, d-do something! Hiro's not breathing! **HE'S NOT BREATHING!** " Hiccup tried himself to stay calm after the events that happened to them. First, Jack walked out...and then Hiro isn't breathing, what's next?!

 

Baymax wasn't moving, he only stared at Hiro whose eyes are wide open staring at the Healthcare Companion. He didn't know why, but there was suddenly a ringing sensation came to him. He could have sworn that he'd seen that face before. And not only that, but Hiccup's panicking about Hiro also came to him. He must have been malfunctioning from the fight against the scary resident of the mansion, mostly from his memory. Like his programming had a bug that messed up his memory data.

 

Merida couldn't take it much longer from what's happening and just cower herself in the corner while watching Hiccup shaking Hiro vigorously. They lost Jack and now Hiro, she couldn't stand about losing someone in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes as her tears are slowly flowing to her cheeks, she had to cover her ears because Hiccup starts shouting at the dying Hiro.

 

 

"Wake up! Come on, Hiro! Your eyes are still open! Stay with me! Please! Stop playing dead! Wake up! WAKE UP! **HIRO!** "

* * *

 

_I can feel your heartbeat..._

_I can feel your heartbeat..._

_I can feel your heartbeat..._

* * *

 

**^**

 

**Lock the door?**

 

Lock it firmly

Go out of the moment

 

 

 

_I feel like as if I'm forgetting something._

_Let's walk around for a little moment._

 

 

 

 

**Lock the door?**

 

Lock it firmly

 **>** Go out of the moment

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My previous beta reader is busy with her school. I kinda need a new one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny: For those who know Hetaoni, you all know that all of them are running from the mosnter.   
> I created this on my Birthday actually (April 9). I change some formats in every site I did due to limitations of the tools I have used.   
> This fan fiction could be VERY difficult and therefore it'll take a long time to make a new chapter.


End file.
